feradanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział IX
Kiedy purpura uczuć przezwycieżyła czerń niepewności Feradan przestał liczyć czas. Nie wiedział, jak długo trenował się pośród akolitów, nie wiedział, ile godzin spędzał w towarzystwie Luny. Nikogo więcej nie potrzebował i konsekwentnie do tego z nikim innym nie utrzymywał kontaktu. Zaczął rozumieć, że jego życie stało się zupełną odwrotnością tego, które wiódł przed ucieczką z rodzinnego domu. Był szlachcicem bez nazwiska, a mimo to czuł, że każda chwila jest pełniejsza, bogatsza niż wszystkie poprzednie wspomnienia. Tęsknił jednak za bratem, z którym zawsze rozumiał się bez słów, tęskno mu było również do ojca, który zmarł przez chorobę niedługo po wyjeździe syna. ''-Kim ja tak właściwie teraz jestem? Czy nadal mam prawo nosić nazwisko Lightbringer, czy może nie różnię się teraz od byle chłopstwa? Ach... Ciekawe, co teraz robi Matteo. Mam nadzieję, że nie zdążył jeszcze roztrwonić całego majątku'' - uśmiechnął się do siebie Feradan, pogrążając się coraz głębiej w zadumę. -Co tam u mojego kochasia? - zaświergotała Luna, przekraczając próg pokoju. -Dzień dobry - odpowiedział Lightbringer, uśmiechnąwszy się szeroko. Zapewne gdyby ktoś inny wyrwał go z zamyślenia, ten nie dałby mu spokoju, ale głos towarzyszki działał na niego kojąco. Feradan nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo był od niej uzależniony. Od jej kojącego głosu, od czarnych, pofalowanych włosów, od śnieżnobladej cery, lekko zadartego noska, szkarłatnych ust, od głębokich, szafirowych oczu i zapachu, który sprawiał, że Lightbringer czuł się bezpieczniej i bardziej komfortowo, niż w ciepłych komnatach Twierdzy Kirkwall. Mimo to, sam nie potrafił określić, w jakich stosunkach z Luną jest. Nie mówili o sobie jak o dwóch kochankach, ale uważali też, że to coś głębszego, niż tylko przyjaźń. Nawet surowe i bolesne treningi w zakonie nie były w stanie sprawić, że ta dwójka poczułaby się gorzej, dopóki była ona razem. -Wiesz... - zaczął Feradan, lecz zatrzymał się zaraz potem, szukając odpowiednich słów - Wiesz, cieszę się, że postanowiłem zostać przy tobie. Żaden majątek, żadna armia, nikt nie byłby w stanie zagwarantować mi to wspaniałe uczucie, które zniewala mnie za każdym razem, gdy jestem przy tobie. Luna rozszerzyła oczy, nie spodziewając się takich słów. Opuściła głowę, uśmiechając się z rozanieleniem do siebie, po czym podreptała do mężczyzny i wyszeptała mu do ucha: -Chociaż moja emocje roznoszą me serce, poczułam się spokojna. Spokojnam bo wiem, że czujesz to, co ja. To, co nas łączy może być potężniejsze, niż jakiekolwiek inne siły. Będziemy razem, dopóki ten świat nie zamknie się w mglistej powłoce, a słońce nie spadnie na ziemię. Będziemy razem na zawsze. Lightbringer wciągnął nosem powietrze, wstając z krzesła i zbliżając się do dziewczyny. Przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka, tonąc wzrokiem w głębi jej ciemnoniebieskich oczu. Pochylił się, całując ją nie tylko ustami, ale i całym sercem, wszystkimi emocjami, jakie mu towarzyszyły. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, uśmiechając się do ukochanego. -Gdybyśmy mieli tylko więcej czasu tylko dla nas... - rozmarzyła się. -Ta... Co z tymi próbami? To koniec bycia akolitami? - niechętnie zmienił temat Feradan, wiedząc, że dowie się teraz, czy on i Luna zostali przydzieleni do niższych rangą egzekutorów, czy od razu przeskoczą w hierearchii aż do erudicatorów, zabójców zakonu, którzy mieli w dwuosobowych grupach stawać przeciwko groźniejszym spośród tych, którzy rozpętali piekło w Czarnywodzie. -Tak, obaj zostaliśmy erudicatorami. -To świetnie, czyż nie? Będziemy mogli działać razem - uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha Lightbringer. -Tak, mój kochasiu. Razem staniemy przeciw okrucieństwu tych, którzy doprowadzili do tamtej tragedii. -A więc co teraz mamy zrobić? -Najpierw mamy udać się do zbrojowni i wybrać sobie wyposażenie, a potem musimy zgłosić się do Inkwizytora Ryisa, który przydzieli nam cel. Feradan i Luna udali się na niższe piętro siedziby, skręcili w korytarz, którego ściany osypane były czerwonawym pyłem i zakręcili do środkowych drzwi po prawej. Ich oczom ukazało się wielkie pomieszczenie wypełnione czarnymi szatami, maskami z kości słoniowej, lekkimi i elastycznymi pancerzami oraz wszelakiego rodzaju broniami siecznymi, kłującymi, obuchowymi i dystansowymi. Z przedniej strony zbrojowni przebijał się gruby korzeń rosnącego gdzieś wysoko nad nimi dębu. Towarzysze wybrali sobie odpowiednie wyposażenie i ruszyli wdrapać się na samą górę schodów, do pokoju Inkwizytora Ryisa. Ledwie otworzyli drzwi, a ujrzeli całą nietypowość tego gabinetu. Wszędzie zapalone były świece. Na podłodze, na szafach, kredensach i półkach, na skrzynkach i na biurku po prawej od sterty kartek papieru i do połowy wypełnionego szklanego kałamarza, na którym zaschnięty był niegdyś rozlany atrament. -Ach, Luna i Feradan, czyż nie? - odezwał się wysoki, lecz męski głos z krzesła za biurkiem. -Owszem, oto i my - potwierdził Feradan. -Dobrze, że jesteście. Czeka was całkiem ciekawe zadanie, jak na wasz... "debiut" - uśmiechnął się poczciwie sędziwy, szczupły Inkwizytor w szkarłatnych szatach. -Słuchamy - odpowiedziała chórem dwójka erudicatorów. -No więc sytuacja wygląda tak: Na południe od Waldfried, na małym pastwisku, mieszka osoba, która, jak przypuszczamy, wspomagała sprawców przy ataku na Czarnywodę. Z tego, co wiemy, to jest to średniego wieku mężczyzna, który niezbyt dba o swój wygląd. Zapewne poznacie go po smrodzie - zaśmiał się Ryis. -Mamy go zabić? - zapytał się niepewnie Feradan. -Rozumiem, że to może nie być w nawyku szlachcica, który dopiero co ukończył szkolenie w zakonie, ale to osoba, która w pełni na to zasługuje. Brał udział w dokonywaniu rzezi na niewinnym miasteczku, na wojskach Vienny i Macindal, którzy po prostu bronili swych poglądów. Zabicie jednego człowieka może uratować wiele innych, chłopcze. -Zrozumiano - rzucił Lightbringer, wychodząc z gabinetu. thumb|400px|Feradan w odzieniu Erudicatora Kategoria:Tom II